Harry Potter and the fourteenth victim
by norwegian-norbert
Summary: ( Chapter 3 is up ! :) )This story is set in Harry's 7th Year . 14 students were murdered in Hogwarts 100 years ago . 100 years later , history repeats itself . Will Harry be able to save the victims before it's too late ? Reviews are welcomed !
1. The Commotion In Privet Drive

Harry Potter and The Fourteenth Victim   
  
Chapter 1 : The Commotion In Privet Drive   
  
" Harry ! Wake up right down !" , Aunt Petunia yelled from the other side of the door , as she knocked and banged on the door furiously before stomping away . The banging was later followed by another noise : The hooting and the fluttering of wings in fright .   
Harry silently groaned as he kicked away the old blanket , while reaching for his spectacles . The first thing which met his gaze was Hedwig's questioning features . It then hit Harry that Hedwig was too awakened by the banging of door moments ago . Smiling sheepishly , he stroked Hedwig gently . " Gotta learn how to tolerate the morning call ," he explained , but yet , Hedwig gave him a dirty look before it moved away . Sighing helplessly , Harry trudged himself out of the bed . The surrounding was still dark as he attempted to wear his clothes in the tiny space . " Weird , why did Aunt Petunia wake me up so early today ?" , Harry wondered as he peeked out the small space on the door , before stooping his tall frame down to go outside .   
Throughout the years , Harry had grown from a scrawny , thin and dorky boy into a tall , handsome and well-built young man . Quidditch practice in Hogwarts had really started to rub on him , as all the practice had made him fitter than five years ago , when he first enter Hogwarts . Since his fifth -year , many girls from the different houses had already seemed to notice his drastic change in appearance . Many even had tried to date him , but to no avail ,though he did notice the change in their attitude , as Harry tend to focus more on his Quidditch career as the Gryffindor's Quidditch captain and his academic results , than all the attractive girls hovering around him . Good looks did not really benefit Harry in the Dursley household , as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had now started to pick on Harry more , since that Harry had beaten Dudley , their " adorable" son , in the "looks" factor .   
" Harry , get out of the house today ," hissed Uncle Vernon urgently , meeting Harry's puzzled face, as he threw all the textbooks and Quidditch equipments before Harry's feet , " A cousin of Petunia is bringing her daughter here for tea this afternoon . With you here ....." , Uncle Vernon trailed off , eyeing Harry disdainfully , not bothering to finish his sentence .   
" So , he was scared that the girl would like me more than Dudley ," Harry realised , trying to look innocent ,as he tried to stifle a giggle.He recalled that Hermoine had came to visit Harry during their holidays in their fifth year and Dudley had fell in love with her , due to "the racing hormones of a fifteen-year-old" , according to an amused Hermoine . So , Hermoine rejected Dudley when he had tried to present a bouquet of roses ,by saying that she liked Harry . The incident had totally caused Dudley to be heartbroken and he had decided to get even with Harry ever since . Harry was more than happy to be outside the Dursleys . It had never been his real home anyway .   
" Of course , Uncle Vernon ," Harry replied , thanking his lucky stars , as he nodded , " I understand" .   
" Very well ," Uncle Vernon replied stiffly , before giving Harry another weary look and placing an old and out-of-shape suitcase at the floor . Suddenly , a loud shout filled the house .   
" Go away , woman ," Dudley yelled , as he bounced off the stairs , fat drooping from his rounded stomach under his over-size t-shirt . Harry could have swore that some dust have been floating down that very instant . Dudley was , basically , enormous ; But now , he looked more like an elephant than a pig . Aunt Petunia was chasing him down the stairs , still thin and bony , like an Africa Hannibal , hunting for food for the whole tribe . The whole picture amused Harry so much that he felt like laughing out loud .   
" Dudley , honey , please . You've got to wear this ," Aunt Petunia explained , waving the polka-dot neck bow in the air , " You'll look better in this ."   
" NO, NO , NO !!!!!!" , hollered Dudley as he tried his best to run away . Harry snickered . A tortoise would have crawled faster than Dudley running . One good thing is that : At least Dudley knew that a bow on him would look bad ; He'll look like a roast pig on the golden palate , like the ones in Uncle Vernon's fancy parties . But he shut up at once when he felt that Uncle Venon was already eyeing at him dangerously .   
Trying to ignore the commotion , Harry went to the place where Uncle Vernon threw his stuff . He picked up the items carefully ,stuffing them into the old suitcase , hoping that Uncle Vernon did not break anything while throwing them down and that the handles of the suitcase would not give way before Harry left for the wizardry world . Then , dragging the suitcase , he silently headed towards the door , single-handed , with one hand carrying Hedwig .   
The air outside was fresh and sweet , unlike the ones in the cupboard . Harry closed his eyes and took a great whiff . It was good to be outside . But the problem of not having any place for staying over the holidays bugged him to no end .   
" Ron , you've got to help me ," Harry silently crossed his fingers as he stepped behind a huge oak tree to hide himself in order to apparate to the magical world to go to Ron's House . But suddenly , a strong power overcame and blocked Harry from going any furthur . Instead he fell back to the ground with a loud " THUD" . 


	2. The Intruders

Hi people , I'm back ! How did you guys find the story ? Sorry as it was pretty lame for the first chapter :) ! More will be coming up , so please check back , O.K. ? Thanx ! Please R/R !   
  
Please Note : That all character belongs to J.K Rowling , except the stupid plot and Fannison Springfare , who will appear later in the story .   
  
  
Chapter 2 : The Intruders   
  
" Ouch !" , Harry cried , as he fell on the hard ground . He gazed around trying to find the intruder , while reaching into his own pocket for his wand . He would need his wand for defence . Harry tried to stand up but was being tied down due to a charm performed by the intruder .   
  
" Locomotor Mortis !" , muttered the figure , "What are you trying to do , sonny . Trying to use magic in the Muggles' world ?"  
  
Harry jerked his head up , his glasses slipping from his nose . A figure was standing a few feet away from him , holding a wand . Harry could not see the intruder's face , as the oak trees have cast a shadow on her face .This was made worse as it was not even dawn yet . But he knew that the intruder was a female . Her high-pitched voice gave her away .   
  
" Who are you ?" , questioned Harry , narrowing his eyes , "Why were you attacking me ?"   
  
" Me ?" , the attacker laughed . A high tinkling laugher . " Good thing she still know how to laugh ,"Harry thought , hoping that he could still stall time .   
  
But to Harry's astonishment , she continued , giggling , " My , Harry Potter , how are you ?"  
  
Harry gasped in surprise . How did the attacker know his name and why did she sounds so familiar ? " I'm sure I've heard her voice somewhere before , but where ?" , Harry wondered , glancing up on the dark figure .   
  
The figure moved closer . " Forgotten me , Harry ?"  
  
Harry squirmed his eyes , trying to see who was that .   
  
" It's you ," he cried , after much recognization .  
  
  
Dawn was approaching as Hermoine Granger rose up from her bed . She could not sleep . Viktor Krum had sent her another bouquet of never-dying roses again . Not that she was delighted . His actions had made her felt uneasy . Especially nowadays . She just couldn't breathe from all the pressure he was exerting on her .   
  
Staring at brightening sky , she began to admire the scenery . The moon and the stars were still bright and twinkling all over the skies , although the Sun would be rising anytime now . The sky was enhanced by the silver lining across the horizons . The scenery was breathtaking . Stretching her head out of the window Hermoine breathed deeply , savoring quiet moment and the sweet air .   
  
  
" Harry and Ron would be delighted to be here ," she thought , closing her eyes . She missed them . Oddly , she tends to miss them , or rather Harry , a lot more than necessary , nowadays . Almost immediately , Hermoine regretted her words.   
  
" Weird , why should I care ? Anyway , boys will always be boys . They would never learn how to admire a natural scenery ," she thought , chasing the thoughts of Harry away , as she continue to admire the scenery .   
  
Suddenly , the silence was being broken by a loud " SWISH !" , following by a figure falling into the darkness and a loud yelp , which seemed to come from the backyard of Hermoine's home . Hermoine held her breath . What was that ? Grabbing her wand , she glanced into the still darkness . Nothing .   
  
Cautiously , she started off the stairs , leading to the ground floor , positioning her wand , just in case that that " something" jumps on her on the next corner .   
  
" Damn ," Hermoine cursed softly , as she sprang swiftly on the next corner , hoping to get the intruder before it catches her , " I would have to perform a memory charm on those neighbours who witnessed the " UFO" ." As softly as she could , Hermoine opened the back door and peeked outside . All clear .   
  
" Alright , so the UFO was trying to play catching with me ," whispered Hermoine to herself sarcastically , "Lumos."  
  
Holding up her wand up high , Hermoine scanned through the backyard , her back already pricking from the cool air blowing pass her .   
  
" What's an " UFO" ?"  
  
" What?! Who's that ?", Hermoine jumped in fright and spun around .   
  
  
Penelope Clearwater smiled at Harry . " Finally , Harry ."   
  
Harry continued to stare at Penelope as if she was an alien . Finally , he spoke , stuttering .  
  
"You're ...... You're Penelope , the Ravenclaw Prefect . Percy's girlfriend ."  
  
Penelope nodded slightly , smiling still , but now in amusement .   
  
Harry bowed his head slightly , hoping that Penelope would not see his crimson cheeks . " What am I thinking ? I'm actually scared of Penelope , a Hogwarts Prefect ?!," he thought in embarrassment.   
  
Harry felt Penelope staring at him . He soon realised that his old suitcase on the ground was attracting a lot of attention .   
  
" What's that ?" , Penelope asked , flicking up her eyes in curiosity .   
  
Harry frowned . " A suitcase ."  
  
" Of course I knew that that was a suitcase ! I majored in Muggles' Studies in Hogwarts ! But what are you doing with it ?"  
  
Harry sighed in frustration . The last thing he wanted to chat about was how the Dursleys resented him till they threw him out of the house .   
  
  
" It's you !", Hermoine gasped in surprise .   
  
Standing a few feet in front of her was Ron Weasley . Throughout the years , Ron had changed by quite a bit . He had grown to become tall and strong , no longer thin and short ( or according to Malfoy , " malnuitritious") . His hair had grown to be striking red , but the effects were good on him , due to his pale skin and translucent . According to the first years onwards , Ron Weasley was their " Prince Charming" . He was even voted in the top ten of " Best Looking Wizards In Hogwarts In A Century" . The only thing was that Ron had never realized that he was good-looking . He spent most of his time buried under the chess strategy books .   
  
Grinning sheepishly , Ron waved at the stunned Hermoine . " Hi Hermoine . Good to see you again ."  
  
Hermoine continued to stare at Ron . Ron had done quite a bit of growing during the five-week holidays . He was much more taller than she had ever remember . Probably a good five-inch . She could not help but gawk at him for a few more minutes.   
" Hermoine ?" , Ron asked , now just standing in front of her .   
  
Hermoine blinked . Ron had just snapped her out of her trance . " Huh ?"  
  
" Are you alright ?"  
  
Hermoine nodded quickly , flashing a welcome smile at Ron . " Yeah , just trying to figure out how you could drop straight from the sky . So , how's life ?"  
  
Leading the way , she patted on a white bench , motioning Ron to sit down .   
  
Ron looked at her and sighed wearily . " The broom went haywire . I think Fred had put a charm on it . What can you expect in normal Weasley Household ?"  
  
Hermoine felt instant pity for him . Having two practical jokers , especially twins , for brothers , really sucks . Fred and George Weasley had terrorized everyone's peaceful lives when they were in Hogwarts . They must have broken the highest record for the " Most Number Of Detention Classes Attended". Yet , they prided themselves for breaking the records . " Really , we had fun playing hide-and-seek with Old Filch , trust us ," the twins had commented . " Fred and George were playing tricks on you again , huh ?"  
  
Ron grimaced in reply . " Don't mention the word " Trick" in front of me again ."  
  
Hermoine winced . It must have been really bad . " What happened ?"  
  
Ron's words came like a row of bullet train . " Those two pranksters are inventing a new type of dungbomb . Dungbomb2 , I think . Then one fine day , they called me into the garden . Just when I was preparing to go downstairs , they fired something at me ----"  
  
" Dungbombs ?"  
  
" Yeah , but I discovered something more when the dungbomb came : It's something like the bludger ! And sure enough , the dungbomb now was whizzing across the room , with me running like a madman , and Fred and George laughing appreciatively . Finally , the chase ended when it went smacking into Mum's precious crystal vase and everywhere in chaos ."  
  
" What did Molly said ?"  
  
Now , it was Ron's turn to sigh . " She made us clean up the whole house , and that was not the worst part : She assigned me to clean up the attic ! That meant that the old ghost hidden there would be interrupted and more noise would be created by him . I just cannot believe that I had to do Detention Class in home too !"  
  
Hermoine giggled , by later the giggles became chortles of laughter . It was just too hilarious . Ron was chased by a flying dungbomb ? But noticing Ron's depressed look , she stifled the laughter .   
  
Suddenly , Ron stood up in a start . " Oh , no , I forgot !" He turned sharply , facing Hermoine , " It was Ginny's birthday in a few days' time ," he wrinkled his eyebrows , " and I am supposed to invite you there ! You could stay for the time being if you come to our house today and rest of the holidays too ! So , will you go ?"  
  
Hermoine looked up and meet Ron's expectant gaze . Ginny was her best friend . Of course , she would go . Yet , the first thing which popped to her mind was not what to buy for Ginny , but Harry . " Will Harry be going too ?" , she asked blushing furiously .   
  
" It's a sure thing ," Ron nodded matter-of-factly , " Ginny was Harry's sort-of-girlfriend ."  
  
The fact that Harry was Ginny some sort-of-boyfriend hit Hermoine straight in the guts . " Oh ," was all she could mustered for an answer . Hermoine looked up at the sky . It was now looking like a layer of orange candy-floss . It was dawn .   
  
" So , will you be going ?" , Ron's question cut through her thoughts . She then realised that she had not answered his question yet .   
  
Hermoine blurted out her reply a bit too enthusiastic. " Yeah , sure . Ginny was my best pal , remember ? Do you think we could go now ?" She smiled brightly .   
  
" Sure .Anything."   
  
" Ok , I'm going inside my house to pack ." Hermoine replied , walking briskly out of Ron's sight .  
  
Ron wrinkled his eyebrows again . Hermoine was very weird today , and was totally opposite of her logical self , although it was not the only thing that had changed . Hermoine had grown to be really pretty , which was good . Her hair was now straightened , so it was no longer bushy . With her translucent skin and her slender figure , she could probably win the Yule ball this time around . Watching Hermoine leave , Ron felt a prang of unfamiliarity with Hermoine . Maybe she was not the only one who had changed . He had , too . That would explain why he had felt that skip of his heartbeat every time Hermoine meets up his gaze .   
  
Ron cast a forlorn gaze at the doorway where Hermoine had entered moments ago . She would never know .  
  
" She'll never know ," he nodded firmly , convincing himself as he stood up from the bench . 


	3. A New Place To Live , A New Person To Me...

Hi People ! How did you guys find the story ? I'm now working pretty hard on it . More will be coming in the near future :) . Thanx for checking back/out this story ! Please R/R !  
  
Please Note : All characters belonged to J.K Rowling , except of the stupid plot and the character Fannison Springfare .   
  
Chapter 3 : A New Place To Live , A New Person To Meet   
  
Harry walked briskly , half jogging , next to Penelope ,who was walking like FLYING . How can a person walk so fast and swiftly ? He stole a glance at the young woman . Her face was set in determination . Harry's shoulders fell . There was utterly no way to talk out of this mess he had created .   
After telling Penelope about the Dursleys , she had actually insisted on letting Harry stay with her during the holidays . " It was near your house , Harry ," she had persuaded , now it had been already three hours since they first started off from Privet Drive .   
  
Clearing his throat , Harry fixed his gaze at Penelope . " Um , Penelope , exactly which direction are we moving towards ?" He grinned , but he felt the exact opposite .   
  
" The Wizardry Realm ."  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open . The Wizardry Realm ?! How can they get to the Wizardry Realm by walking ?! Raising his head , he stared around his surrounding . Trees , trees and more trees . They were walking inside a dense forest and this Ravenclaw Prefect next to him had actually just announced that they were going to the Wizardry Realm by walking through it ?!   
  
" Penelope ," he began pointedly , " how can we get to the Wizardry Realm by WALKING ?" He slapped his arms . There were plenty of insects flying around .   
  
Penelope gave him a mysterious smile . " You shall see ."  
  
Harry's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach . Now , he was stuck walking in a forest with a Prefect who thought that they could get to the Wizardry Realm like that . He had always thought that Prefects had the most logic. But now , he was really seriously considering about correcting his thoughts . Harry took out his wand .   
  
" Point me !" , he muttered , hoping to get some clue of where they were . But the result really had scared all the bravery he had out of him .   
  
The wand was now spinning uncontrollably at all directions .   
  
  
  
  
Hermoine dragged all her luggages behind her as she walked down the fields with Ron . They were supposed to cross over the patch of field in order to reach area where the Knight Bus would come without Muggles' noticing .   
  
The lavender flowers among the wild ones swayed at the directions of the passing breeze . A tinge of sweet-smelling scent filled the air . Hermoine took a great whiff . Fresh air filled her lungs .   
  
Ron picked up a flower and studied it . " Looked like Crookshanks' tail , don't they ?"   
  
Hermoine rolled her eyes . So , she was right about Ron after all . He was really a retard when comes down to the word " Romantic" . What does Crookshanks got to do with flowers ?   
  
She smiled warily . " Wow , what a nice way to describe the beautiful flowers ."  
  
Ron blinked . Did he say something wrong again ? Hermoine would always use that kind of sarcarstic note to talk to him when he said something unpleasant . He cast a glance at Hermoine's direction .   
  
She had dumped all her bulky luggages on the soft field and was now spinning in circles , raising her arms up and laughing heartily among the million stalks of wild flowers . Ron stood on the ground , transfixed .   
He had never seen Hermoine behave like that or being that pretty before . She would be usually buried under piles of library books or homework . She seemed ...... more free without the usual books . Ron smiled in ease , glad to see the other side of Hermoine . It felt good to understand the person he cared greatly and to see the other side of them .   
  
Hermoine peeked over her shoulder . Ron was standing there , smiling to himself . " That retard ," she thought as she blushed in embarrassment . He must have seen her dancing about just now .   
  
" What are you laughing about ?"  
  
Ron was startled by Hermoine's sudden question . " Huh ? Oh , nothing ."  
  
Hermoine scowled . He was just trying unsuccessfully to hide the fact that he was caught mocking at her . She picked up a handful of mud from the ground and threw it directly at Ron . " That should teach him a lesson for spying at people ," she thought , a playful smile playing at her lips .   
  
The mud flew and hit Ron straight on his chest before he could react . He glanced at Hermoine , horrified .  
" Hermy , it was a WHITE shirt ! You are going to pay for this !" . Screwing up his face in fake anger , Ron scooped up a handful of mud and threw it at Hermoine , dodging her attacks . The mud went straight down to the ground after a few feet , barely reaching Hermoine , who had ran to the far side of the field .  
  
" Ha ! Ron ! You're such a bad thrower !" . Shrieking in delight , Hermoine ran even furthur down the field , preparing her Ron's "missiles" .   
  
"YOU"LL SEE !" , Ron yelled as he prepared for another attack . He threw the mud to Hermoine . But , the mud did not reach Hermoine . I did not even reach the ground . Unless his eyes was playing tricks on him , the lump of mud was now hovering a few feet in the air , halfway in the air .   
  
  
Harry could not believe his eyes . His wand was now spinning in all directions . That had only meant one thing : Penelope and him was not in the north , south , east nor west ; Basically , they had lost all their basic sense of direction . Harry began to suspect if Penelope even know where they were .  
  
" Penelope ," Harry asked , his voice quavering , " "Point Me" did not work , SO WHERE ARE WE ?"  
  
Penelope sighed and rolled her eyes . " Harry , I had meant to keep it as a pleasant surprise for you , but now judging from your reaction , I better tell you where we were . You're making me deaf ."  
  
Harry crocked an eyebrow . So Penelope knew where they were . It sort of calm him down .   
  
" So where were we ?"  
  
" The borderline between the Muggles' World and the Wizardry Realm . In a few moments' time , we will be in the Wizardry World ."  
  
Harry could only gape at Penelope . " So there was actually a way to cross over to the Wizardry's Side without using Floo Powder . How come Fred and George did not know ? "  
  
Penelope looked at Harry in amusement , as she continued to walk . " Of course we could not let the Weasley twins know about it , Harry . They'll spread . Do you want this place to become a tourist attraction for Muggles to witness wizards and witches appearing out of nowhere ?"  
  
Harry shook his head . The muggles would try to catch the wizardry folks and try to burn them . He did not want to see them get burnt on stakes .  
  
" This place is strictly for the wizards working in the Ministry Of Magic to pass through the two realms easily ."  
  
" You're working in the Ministry ?"  
  
" If not , how do you explain the fact that I knew the opening to the entrance to the passageway ?"  
  
Harry wondered for a while ." Why not they use the Floo powder ?"  
  
Penelope sighed , exasperated . " Harry darling , if we use the Floo powder , where will we appear ? In the fireplace of some mad old hag's house ?" . Suddenly she looked up . " We're here ."  
  
Harry gasped in utter amazement . They have stopped in front of two big willow trees of the same height , with two branches extended from each of them , forming the shape of a gateway .   
  
Smiling at Harry , Penelope reached for the hidden wand inside her pocket and tapped it three against the barks of both trees . " Dissendium !"  
  
Harry stepped forward quickly , peering inside the opened gateway . What he saw was somewhere familiar , but not somewhere he would like to visit at anytime .   
  
" Knockturn Alley !" , he cried , unable to believe what he was seeing . 


End file.
